Harry's Last Words
by agnam-ticcda555
Summary: ONESHOT Harry is dying after the war. Ginny comes to meet him.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. **

**Harry's Last Words**

_Dear Diary,_

_As you know, I am in love with Harry Potter. Today I am sure he is dead. My owl returned with the note I sent him. There was no reply. At the moment I am very depressed. I always wanted to marry him and… I didn't get to. I didn't even get to say goodbye. Hermione is calling me right now so I am going. _

"Hello Hermione," I said. "What brings you here?"

"Harry's alive. He is at the hospital room 306. I just came from meeting him. Ron's there too. I have to go now, I have work." Then she apparated.

I ran down the hospital hallways on my way to room 306. I stopped. 304, 305, here it is! 306. I ran through the doors and entered a white room with a bed in the corner. There was a man on the bed. He had dark messy hair and green eyes. He has glasses but he wasn't wearing them at the moment. He looked over at me.

"Hello Ginny," he said. I started to cry.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I demanded, "HARRY I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"

"Sorry Ginny but I couldn't-" I started.

"YOU COULDN'T WHAT? WRITE A MESSAGE TO YOUR GIRLFRIEND?" I shouted.

"GINNY! Listen to me! I couldn't write to you during the war because if I did, someone might've seen the letter and I would've died. Sorry I worried you so, but it was for the best of it. Now don't get all excited about the fact that I am alive. When I was finally fighting Voldemort for the last time, we had a brilliant plan. We were sure it would work, and it did. Just the problem is that I will not be living. I have about three days left of my life," he said.

I froze. He was going to die. The man I planned to spend my life with is going to die. I ran up to him and hugged and kissed him. When I stopped kissing him for air, he said, "Man, this is the second time I kissed someone who was crying and believe me, I don't like it. So if you could just wipe those tears and think that the man you loved killed the most evil man in the world. If you think that, hopefully, you will be proud." He smiled.

I wiped my tears and forced a smile, "But we didn't even get a chance to get married."

"That will be arranged," he said, "Let's get married."

"But-"

"It won't be fancy, and all the arrangement I want is to see you in a brides dress, everyone and a priest."

"Ok… I'll go tell mother," I said then went.

"Now you may kiss the bride," said the priest.

Harry leaned down to kiss me when he fell. He looked like he was having trouble breathing. I screamed. Someone put him on the hospital bed. The nurse **(A/N: I forgot what they are called) **told us to wait outside.

Half an hour passed. I sat there crying. A nurse came out.

"Miss, he has about 15 minutes left of his life," she said, "You can visit him."

I walked into the room. Harry was on the bed. He looked over at her.

"We forgot to finish the wedding," he said. I wiped my tears. "Hurry up, we don't have all day."

I went to the bed and sat on a chair next to it.

"Are you going to kiss me or not?" he asked playfully. I leaned down and kissed him. When we stopped, his breath shortened.

"No Harry! You can't leave me like this! Keep breathing!" I shouted, kissing him.

"Bye Ginny," he managed to say, "I love you!" He was dead.

"I love you too!" I cried. I was crying more than ever. I had no clue that I could cry so much. Everyone entered the room. They were all crying.

"Ginny?"

I looked up. Mum came in. She looked very worried.

"Ginny, dear, I have come for the last time to ask you a question. I will never ask this question again. Do you want to marry again?" she asked, "When you have the answer, tell me." Then she left. I grabbed my diary.

_Dear Diary, _(I wrote),

_Today Harry Potter, my love, died. His last words were 'I love you.' The answer to mum's question is that I will not marry and I am going to live a widow forever. There are probably going to be books being printed out telling the world about the lady who only stayed married for about half an hour. I am not sure if I am going to marry some day… but I plan not to. I might adopt a child and go to work. I will tell my kid about everything Harry did and tell him that Harry was his new father that he never meet. I am going to name my kid Liam and if it is a girl, Jaime. I always knew Harry wanted his childs name almost like his parents' name. _

**A/N: Was it good or bad? Please review!**


End file.
